The invention relates in general to the field of microfluidics, microfluidic probe systems and microfluidic probe heads equipping such systems. In particular, it is directed to a microfluidic probe comprising liquid injection and aspiration channels, connected by a bypass channel, which is itself connected by a control channel.
Microfluidics deals with the precise control and manipulation of small volumes of fluids that are typically constrained to micrometer-length scale channels and to volumes typically in the sub-milliliter range. Prominent features of microfluidics originate from the peculiar behavior that liquids exhibit at the micrometer length scale. Flow of liquids in microfluidics is typically laminar. Volumes well below one nanoliter can be reached by fabricating structures with lateral dimensions in the micrometer range. Microfluidic devices generally refer to microfabricated devices, which are used for pumping, sampling, mixing, analyzing and dosing liquids. A microfluidic probe is a device for depositing, retrieving, transporting, delivering, and/or removing liquids, in particular liquids containing chemical and/or biochemical substances. For example, microfluidic probes can be used in the fields of diagnostic medicine, pathology, pharmacology and various branches of analytical chemistry. Microfluidic probes can also be used for performing molecular biology procedures for enzymatic analysis, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) analysis and proteomics.
A number of failure scenarios may occur when processing a surface with such microfluidic probes.